2NE1 - Come Back Home
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Come Back Homeright|200px *'Artista: 2NE1 *Álbum: Crush *'''Pista: 2 *'Género: '''R&B *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Febrero-2014 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización One two three neon nareul tteonatjiman eodingaeseo neoui sumsoriga deullyeowa tto dasi Four five six ppalgan nunmuri naeryeowa nareul andeon neoui hyanggiga geuripda nareul wihan geora haetdeon neoui mal geojitmalcheoreom chagapge doraseotdeon neoneun wae neoneun wae you’re gone away Come Back Home Can you come back home chagaun sesang kkeute nal beoriji malgo nae gyeoteuro Come back home Can you come back home modeun apeumeun dwiro hae yeojeonhi neol gidaryeo ireoke Now you gotta do what you gotta do Come back home Come back home Come baby baby come come baby Come Come baby baby come come naege dorawa Come baby baby come come baby Come Come baby baby come come amu daedap eomneun niga neomu mipjiman gakkeumeun neodo nareul geuriwohalkka yeah neo eomneun sigan soge gatyeobeorin nan apeul bol suga eobseo neomu duryeowo ajikdo motda han manheun naldeuri gidarigo isseul geotman gata neoneun eodie eodie too far away Come Back Home Can you come back home chagaun sesang kkeute nal beoriji malgo nae gyeoteuro Come back home Can you come back home modeun apeumeun dwiro hae yeojeonhi neol gidaryeo ireoke Now you gotta do what you gotta do Come back home Come back home Come baby baby come come baby Come Come baby baby come come naege dorawa Come baby baby come come baby Come Come baby baby come come Come Back Home Can you come back home chagaun sesang kkeute nal beoriji malgo nae gyeoteuro Come back home Can you come back home modeun apeumeun dwiro hae yeojeonhi neol gidaryeo ireoke Now you gotta do what you gotta do 'Español' Uno, dos, tres Me dejaste Pero oigo la respiración de alguna parte Una vez más, cuatro cinco seis Lágrimas rojas caen Echo de menos su olor que me abrazó Usted dijo que esto era todo para mí Al igual que una mentira, te volviste fríamente alrededor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Te has ido lejos Vuelve a casa ¿Se puede volver a casa? No me dejes en el final del mundo frío, pero vuelve a mi lado Vuelve a casa ¿Se puede volver a casa? Estoy empujando hacia atrás todo el dolor Todavía estoy esperando para ti como este Ahora lo que tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer Vuelve a casa Vuelve a casa Ven Bebé Bebé ven, ven bebé Ven Ven Bebé Bebé ven, ven Vuelve a mí Ven Bebé Bebé ven, ven bebé Ven Ven Bebé Bebé ven, ven Te odio por no contestar Me pregunto si me extrañas a veces demasiado, sí Estoy atrapado en un tiempo sin ti No puedo ver el futuro, estoy tan asustada Los numerosos días que están sin terminar Parece que van a estar esperando por nosotros ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? Demasiado lejos Vuelve a casa ¿Se puede volver a casa? No me dejes en el final del mundo frío, pero vuelve a mi lado Vuelve a casa ¿Se puede volver a casa? Estoy empujando hacia atrás todo el dolor Todavía estoy esperando para ti como este Ahora lo que tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer Vuelve a casa Vuelve a casa Ven Bebé Bebé ven, ven bebé Ven Ven Bebé Bebé ven, ven Vuelve a mí Ven Bebé Bebé ven, ven bebé Ven Ven Bebé Bebé ven, ven Vuelve a casa ¿Se puede volver a casa? No me dejes en el final del mundo frío, pero vuelve a mi lado Vuelve a casa ¿Se puede volver a casa? Estoy empujando hacia atrás todo el dolor Todavía estoy esperando para ti como este Ahora lo que tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer 'Hangul' One two three 넌 나를 떠났지만 어딘가에서 너의 숨소리가 들려와 또 다시 Four five six 빨간 눈물이 내려와 나를 안던 너의 향기가 그립다 나를 위한 거라 했던 너의 말 거짓말처럼 차갑게 돌아섰던 너는 왜 너는 왜 you’re gone away Come Back Home Can you come back home 차가운 세상 끝에 날 버리지 말고 내 곁으로 Come back home Can you come back home 모든 아픔은 뒤로 해 여전히 널 기다려 이렇게 Now you gotta do what you gotta do COME BACK HOME COME BACK HOME Come baby baby come come baby Come Come baby baby come come 내게 돌아와 Come baby baby come come baby Come Come baby baby come come 아무 대답 없는 니가 너무 밉지만 가끔은 너도 나를 그리워할까 yeah 너 없는 시간 속에 갇혀버린 난 앞을 볼 수가 없어 너무 두려워 아직도 못다 한 많은 날들이 기다리고 있을 것만 같아 너는 어디에 어디에 too far away Come Back Home Can you come back home 차가운 세상 끝에 날 버리지 말고 내 곁으로 Come back home Can you come back home 모든 아픔은 뒤로 해 여전히 널 기다려 이렇게 Now you gotta do what you gotta do Come back home Come back home Come baby baby come come baby Come Come baby baby come come 내게 돌아와 Come baby baby come come baby Come Come baby baby come come Come Back Home Can you come back home 차가운 세상 끝에 날 버리지 말고 내 곁으로 Come back home Can you come back home 모든 아픔은 뒤로 해 여전히 널 기다려 이렇게 Now you gotta do what you gotta do 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop